The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having plated signal contacts.
The electrical contacts of many known electrical connectors are often plated to improve the electrical performance and mechanical reliability of the connector. For example, the base materials of the signal and ground contacts of higher-speed connectors are often plated with one or more other materials (e.g., precious metals, alloys thereof, and/or the like) that provide the contacts with a lower contact resistance. Moreover, the base material of the electrical contacts of some connectors is plated with one or more materials (e.g., nickel (Ni), alloys thereof, and/or the like) that increase the durability of the contacts to reduce the wear generated from repeated mating and de-mating of the electrical connector. But, plating the signal and ground contacts of an electrical connector can be expensive and thereby increase the cost of manufacturing the connector, particularly when the plating includes a precious metal.
There is a need to reduce plating cost for contacts of an electrical connector without sacrificing electrical performance of the electrical connector.